Life In Techno
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Zane finally admits to Jay how he feels... will Jay feel the same? TechnoShipping fluff c: Find me on DA! xD


"Jay, I would like help cleaning my controls," Zane walked into the dingy living room suddenly, startling the brunet enough to drop his screwdriver; nearly getting his unprotected foot in the process. The lightning ninja was currently trying to make little trinkets of small metallic animals for a shop down the street that would eagerly buy them as long as he made plenty. _Good thing I'm bored most the time,_ the male had thought a while ago at that.

Turning around to face the ice 'nindroid' who had easily surprised him without feeling bad it seemed. Ever since the bleach blond had known he was an android; he'd turned to the electronics of the group of friends knowing he could trust that what should be done would happen. "Alright Zane, I'll be right back," the bowl-haired teenager assured and walked into the bedroom and put down the screwdriver (he'd picked it up again by this time) into the banged up tool box he had, pulling out the anti-rust spray he acquired recently, along with a smaller wrench; just in case, and grabbed a cloth scrap to get rid of the dust that would have gathered in the few weeks that he'd not cleaned the control panel of his odd friend.

Zane was already shirtless and standing up straight and silently with his chest open; to show off his metal insides on tricky and crazy assortment of different controls and sci-fi-like switches and knobs. Jay found this a bit awkward; seeing as he had to do this every two week (usually) and the pale ninja was really starting to seem different… like oddly attractive when they weren't doing this. As Jay made his way over quickly, he noticed he was wrong, that nothing was up with the controls. They were too clean to have been left alone. _What is he up to? _The brunet couldn't help but smile a bit at being tricked and by Zane at that; he figured the serious ninja wasn't one for a random prank, but it was a different sort of joke so his funny switch clearly wasn't on. "Um, Zane?"

The ice humanoid sighed and grabbed Jay's lightly tanned hand quickly, his hand gripping just hard enough so the other couldn't easily squirm or yank away easily. Noticing the opposite teen was tensing up and the sudden movement, he glanced at the other hand that was death-gripping the products and blinked. Jay yelped at the freezing sensation in his whitening appendage and dropped the items involuntarily. The oil can had a good lid, but landed and the sound mixed with sound of the higher clang of the wrench.

The blue-adorned boy felt a bit nervous, but he felt a blush flow into his cheeks as their eyes locked- the piercing gray-blue of Zane against the soft hazel that Jay had. "Zane… w-what's up?" This was what the slightly shorter had wanted subconsciously, yet it was getting awkward.

Zane finally spoke gently in the soft accent of his, "You know, all this time; yet you never physically touched my heart."

Breaking the eye contact and glancing down at the open chest in question, "Wait… physically? That means that-"

"Yes Jay, you have touched my heart all the other ways- so to speak," slowly bringing the softening hand to the clear glass of where his "heart" was, "Even though I'm clearly not human I still have clear human characteristics; which is good. I would never be ever to grow attracted to you in the first place."

"Gee thanks," muttered the human ninja in a mock appraisal, but as he looked back up his full palm was pressed to the cool glass square over the "heart". It wasn't truly a heart, but it was close enough. The metal spirals were woven together in the shape of a heart and if you looked close enough- Jay was very curious, but he had to stare through his spread fingers- it beat every few moments.

Finally he fully stared Zane in the eye, the android looked pleased he was successful in getting Jay to allow this, and he had a purely caring and whimsical look on his face. "Since you are in knowledge of my feelings, what is your stance in this?" As the other opened his mouth to answer he got cut off easily, "I know you had gone on a date with Nya and I cannot read minds."

The date had been nice, but he honestly found himself wishing it were Zane in the end, not like he would admit that though… "Oh, uh…" he tried to think of something witty to say in response to this. Finally he could progress and get to be with Zane, the oddest future couple in the city by far.

The cool hand holding his own let go and the ice ninja made his way to sit on the ratty couch, closing his chest gingerly on the way. _Does he think I rejected him? _Jay quickly made his way to sit next to the other, who had a more sorrowful expression now. Knowing the nindroid was possible of tears the blue ninja grabbed the chilly face and pressed his lips against the oddly warm ones, for lack of somehow pronouncing his own feelings through words. Soon Zane returned the sweet kiss, firmly yet gently and they parted gingerly. _Wow, is this some messed up romance movie? _

"So I presume you return my feelings?" Jay noted the excitement bubbling from the slightly different accent of his crush- now boyfriend. "Though do you want to tell the others of this?"

_Do I really want to- _"Yes," decided Jay quickly, realizing how accepting he knew the others would be of this; just last week Kai and Cole had come out randomly at dinner, but they honestly had nothing to worry about in the first place. "I want them to know and be jealous," teased Jay, kissing Zane's smooth cheek gently.

"About what?" The tease was clearly lost on the white ninja.

Hearing the apartment open and voices of the returning rest of the group, the brunet rolled his eyes, "Never mind," sighed Jay, "but come on, we have a dinner announcement to make," grinned Jay as he tugged Zane up and off of the couch towards the others eagerly.


End file.
